Get Crazy
by HellboysFox
Summary: Two worlds are about to collide. Can Barry handle his personal life with his new girl combining with his coworkers? The more he discovers about his girl the more he wants to keep her to him self.
1. Perfect girl

Roxanne tied her blond hair back in a pony tail as her friend popped the trunk to her van. Her heterochromia green and blue eyes scanned the parking lot. She noticed that there were a few cars that were parked in spots with names on them. She turned her friend hearing her named was being called and took a few boxes from her. She started to head into the build with the boxes and headed to a table assigned to them. She looked at the table quickly to make sure she was at the right one before putting the boxes down.

"An ass I Just wove to see that way," a male's voice spoke out behind her causing her to stand up quickly and looked to him.

"Hey Barry what are you doing here?" She glanced to the box before looking back to Barry.

Barry couldn't help but laugh some. "You're having a cwaft faiw at the Univewsity. Where else would I be?"

She raised a brow slightly then looked around. "Wait this is your University?" She looked back to him when he nodded."Though that car looked familiar," She smiled stealing the bottle of soda he had in his hand. "So how long are you here for?"

He let out a sigh as she drank some of his soda. "I'm here till six you need a wide home?"

She smirked handing him his soda back, "Only if you want to spend the night at my place."

Barry smirked back taking his soda and placing a hand on her hip. "Well how could I say no to that thought?" He leaned in to kiss her but stopped half way hearing someone clearing their throat. "Hewwo to you too Sam," He slowly turned his attention off Roxanne to her friend Sam.

Sam glared at Barry her brown eyes at the moment seemed almost black. Unlike Roxanne her burnet hair was down. "What do you think you're doing here?"

Barry looked to her not letting her glare bother him. "I work here so my tuwf my ways." He was about to look back to Roxanne till Sam grabbed his attention again.

Sam smirked in a devilish way. "You lab rats live in cages and burn in the sun you have no turf."

Barry let his hand drop from Roxanne hip and put his soda down before getting into Sam's face. "Weally, a lab wat? Tell me how you weally feel about us physicists."

Sam got right back into Barry's face since she had spent a good chunk of time in military boot camp. "Your all weak and can't do anything physical for yourself."

Roxanne quickly pushed herself in between the two of them. She tried to spread them arm's length away but it wasn't helping. "Guys now is not the time please stop."

Barry smirked still keeping his distance that Roxanne put between them. He let out a small chuckle. "Can't do anything physical huh? Woxy would say things diffewent about that."

Roxanne glared slightly at Barry. "Do not add fuel to the fire or I will release the wolf."

Barry nodded and went to pick up his soda. "I have a wab to get to any one befowe cooper twies to take it over any way. I'll see you at six then." He shot one last glare at Sam before heading out of the gym.

Sam put her box down and started to set up the table. "I don't know what you see in him."

Roxanne looked from the directions Barry went to Sam. "I don't see what you have against him."

Sam paused what she was doing to flash a glare at her, "Really his perverted."

Roxanne rolled her eyes and started to help set up the table. "Almost all males are."

Sam went back to setting up the table, "his lives near and goes to strip joints."

Roxanne looked so Sam, "Tell me one guy who doesn't go to strip joints."

Sam growled slightly finishing putting stuff on her table. "He had you pinned to the wall for an hour."

Roxanne sighed putting the empty boxes under the table. "Why won't you believe me, I was having an anxiety attack. He was trying to calm me down till you kicked him in the side."

Sam sat down in one of the chairs behind the table. "Yea heard that before Roxanne."

Roxanne sighed knowing Sam was right. She never was good for picking relationships. She had been in many abusive relationships and would defend the guy no matter what. She sighed and sat down herself as the fair started. She smiled and talked to a few people who where around her as the fair got into slow lulls. She smiled as her friend sold a few things and more people gathered. She glanced at her phone now and then to see what time it was amazed how quick the time was going by.

When it hit five she helped Sam pack up the things she wouldn't need for the fair tomorrow. She smiled and bided farewell to Sam before heading back into the gym to fix a few things before she met up with Barry. She pulled out her Ipod from her purse and started to play some of her music while waiting. After finishing up fixing a few things on the table picked her head up and smirked as she saw Barry coming towards her.

Barry smiled as she removed her ear buds, "Weady to go home?" He smiled when she nodded her head. "Let huwwy up before the rain gets worst."

Roxanne fallowed Barry out of the gym and sighed some, "I kind of miss the snow at times like this."

Barry walked to his car unlocking the doors, "Weally? Why would anyone miss snow?"

Roxanne smiled as she got into the car along with Barry. "Can't have a snowball fight without snow, also its winter it gives that feel of wanting to curl up to stay warm."

Barry started his car and headed to Roxanne's apartment. "Wain can do the same thing in that case. But on a diffewent topic what is your plains for the west of the week?"

Roxanne looked from the car window to Barry. "Tomorrow is another day with Sam," She giggled slightly seeing Barry role his eyes. "Then I work Tuesday Wednesday and Thursday. Why what's up?"

Barry glanced towards her when he stopped at a red light. "Would like to spend some time with you that's all."

Roxanne smiled and nodded. "That's fine oh and I know the strip joint near your place is doing construction you are welcome to stay at my place so you don't have to deal with that."

Barry smiled as he drove the rest of the way to her apartment. "Weally, you wouldn't mind me staying with you for however long it will be?"

Roxanne nodded. "Days, Months, Years whatever you need." She smiled with a small giggle. "Wouldn't want a Plasma physicist with lack of sleep in a lab now would we?"

Barry smiled as he pulled into the parking lot to the building. "Yeah that wouldn't be the gweatest thing in the world." He headed out of the car.

Roxanne smiled as she hopped out of the car and headed towards the doors. She pulled out her keys so she could get her mail before heading up to the apartment. Barry smiled and watched her as he waited to fallow her up the stairs. Once Roxanne started into motion Barry fallowed her up to the second floor before heading down the hall with her. Roxanne opened the door and held it open for Barry. Barry smiled as he walked in behind her. He always loved going to her apartment, it was like entering part of her own world that she hide from others. Her apartment was full of mythical creatures from dragons and phoenixes to unicorns and fairies. But in the mix was a thing from star trek, lord of the rings, and different anime and comics.

Barry took off his jacket and hung it over one of the chairs at the small table she used. "So what do you want to do tonight?"

Roxanne was in her small kitchen pulling a few things out of the fridge. "Well its Friday so on TV it's really just wrestling from seven to nine then not much before or after."

Barry leaned on the door frame to the kitchen. "Weally wrestling didn't know you where into to that." He moved closer to Roxanne to watch her closer. "We could have our own match tonight."

Roxanne smirked while she started to make dinner. "We'll see how things go tonight." She jumped slightly when there was a loud clap of thunder.

Barry after hearing a small whimper like noise come from Roxanne went to the radio and turned it up to drown out the thunder knowing she didn't like thunder and lighting. He smirked when he turned the radio and pit bull's 'back in time' started playing. He then headed back to the kitchen but was taken off guard when he was hugged tightly before fully back into the kitchen.

"Thank you," Roxanne smiled feeling Barry wrap his arms around her.

"Power goes out we are have a long talk," he kissed the top of her head before letting her go.

Roxanne nodded as she pulled away from him. "Alright," she smiled and went to finish up dinner. Barry smiled and shook his head some watching her.

After dinner things seemed to relax a bit, falling into the normal mood when Barry came to visit. Barry was sitting on the couch with his feet propped up on the table with a beer watching TV. Roxanne was in her room going cleaning up a bit and making her bed since it wasn't just her tonight. Barry looked towards the window when there was a loud crack noise causing the power to go out. He quickly stood up hearing Roxanne scream and pulled out his phone to use it for some light to see where he was going.

Barry entered Roxanne's room and looked around not seeing her. "Woxanne?"

"I'm Ok really I am ," she called out from the floor where she fell. She shielded her eyes from the sudden light aimed at her face. "And you though a flash light app was stupid."

Barry shook his head and let out a soft sigh seeing she was ok. "What happened?"

Roxanne smiled sheepishly. "I tripped over my boots when the power went out I'm sorry."

Barry shifted off the bed so he was sitting next to her. "Well the power is out so I guess we are talking." He smiled softly feeling Roxanne's body weight lean on him. "Now for starters why are you tewwified of the thunder and lightning?"

Roxanne sighed softly. "Stupid reason really. When I was four my sister was babysitting me and we had thunder and lightning. She told me to go outside and let the dog in. Stupid me forgot that the dog was sitting next to me so I went out to let the dog in. When I heard a loud clap of thunder I started to panic and ran to the door but the door was locked so I started to scream and cry. When lighting hit close to me I stopped screaming 'cus I was so scared. That's when my sister panicked and let me back in. "

Barry laughed and laughed a bit harder when he felt Roxanne punch him. "And I thought I was an ass."

"Jerk," she went to move away from Barry but was pulled back.

"Come down just saying," he smiled when she relaxed again. "Now that we been dating for a few months now. Mind telling me why you where at the stwip club neaw my place?"

Roxanne felt her cheek get warm. "Well," she shifted. "I find the way people move is intresting."

Barry rose a brow, " Kinesiowogy?"

Roxanne blushed more. "In a way I'm more interested in ways the female body can move. That's why I went to the strip joint. I also go to a place that has burlesque dancers. "

Barry smirked some. "Weally?"

Roxanne looked to him as the power flashed back on and shook her seeing the look. "I don't do three ways."

Barry let out a sigh watching Roxanne get up. "Come on Why not?"

Roxanne smirked, "I don't share well. Though I was told I'm a good kisser by one of my friends who works the burlesque show. She always wants me to give her a kiss before her show." She headed out of the room.

"Wait," Barry quickly got to his feet and ran out of the room. "You kiss a girw ?"


	2. Hidden Dreams

Barry pulled out a suite case from his closet and placed it on his bed opening it up. After opening the suite case he looked around thinking what to pack. He yawned slightly as he ran his fingers threw his hair. He looked to his clock and sighed seeing that it was only six in the morning. He would normally still be asleep at this hour but woke up the same time Roxanne did. He started to pack some clothing thinking of other things he would need. After packing his gym gear he then packed his personal and work laptops. He headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower before heading back to Roxanne's so he was more awake. When he got out of the shower and finished dressing he picked up the phone and smiled seeing a text from Roxanne.

'_Hey hope you're doing better than me right now. Sam keeps telling me about her roommate.'_

Barry smirked throwing his tooth brush into his suite case before sending a text back to her. _'Sorry to hear that. Was in the shower so didn't get your text till now. Still going to be their till five?'_ He picked up his Iphone charger. He then picked up his suite case and looked to his phone as it went off. He smiled seeing that her response was a simple yes. He then headed to his care to head back to Roxanne so he could relax some before picking up something for dinner.

Barry reached Roxanne's house with dinner before Roxanne got home. He smiled and went to the kitchen to pull out a few plates and a few glasses. He picked his head up hearing the door open as he poured soda into the two glasses he pulled out. He smiled seeing Roxanne walk in as he finished pouring the soda.

"Hewwo Woxanne," He smiled as she looked to him.

"Aw you brought pizza home for dinner," she kissed his cheek as she put her purse down.

"Well wanted to do something fow you being with Sam all day." He smiled as she hugged him and hugged her back.

"That's very sweet of you Barry," She slowly pulled away and looked towards the table. "Why don't we eat before it goes cold?"

Barry nodded in agreement and took a seat after she did. He let her talk about what happened at the craft fair. He knew he really didn't care but at the same time he knew she didn't always care what he had to say but she would listen anyways. After they were done eating Barry took the plates and put them in the dishwasher she had in her apartment. Roxanne shifted some not use to having someone else doing things for her.

Barry smiled walking back to her. "I put my suite case in your woom. I put it next to your desk."

Roxanne smiled and nodded."Alright want me to clean one of my drawers for you to put your stuff in?" She stood up and headed to the couch with Barry.

Barry shook his head sitting on the couch. "Naw you don't have to cwean anything it's fine."

Roxanne sat next to Barry and curled her feet up under her while Barry propped her feet up on the table."You sure I don't mind."

Barry smiled and wrapped an arm around her turning on the TV. "Naw wike I said it's fine."

Roxanne rested her head on Barry's chest while he watched TV. It was nice to be with Barry even if it wasn't talking. It was a nice change to curl up next to him and watching TV or even reading or sleeping. She was use to being in away rejected. Normally when she was in a relationship she was put onto the back burner and ignored. With Barry even if he was busy with other things he gave some attention to Roxanne. Even if it was just with his arm around her while watching TV it was more than any other guy she dated.

Barry glanced towards Roxanne as the movie he started to watch was ending. He smirked softly seeing her dead asleep while leaning on him. He placed his beer bottle on the table next to him before tapping her arm. "Woxanne, you shouwd head to bed so you don't huwt."

Roxanne shifted slightly, "Huh?"

Barry laughed shaking her slightly too fully wake her up."Come on Woxy, Time to wake up and head to bed." He smiled when she looked up to him with a tired look. "Come on up we go." He helped Roxanne up.

Roxanne stood up yawning some. "I'll only go to bed if you come with me."

Barry smiled and stood up. "Alwight I'll come with you." He started to walk with Roxanne down the hall with her. He smiled fallow Roxanne down the hall and fallowed behind her closing the door behind them. Roxanne headed to the bathroom to change into her pajamas. Barry looked around a bit before deciding to strip down to his boxers before climbing into the bed. He looked to Roxanne as she walked back into the room. Once Roxanne got into the bed he wrapped his arms around her before falling asleep himself.

In the morning Barry woke up to door bell to Roxanne's apartment going off. He picked up his head groggily and looked at the time and sighed seeing it was only five thirty. He groaned slightly throwing the pillow over his head. Roxanne quickly went to the door and opened it and smiled seeing a familiar face. Barry shifted again hearing a male voice say hello and sat up some to hear what was going on.

"Hey I haven't seen you since I lived with you," A male voice said causing Barry to jump out of bed and slip into his pants before calmly walking out of the room to see what is going on.

Roxanne smiled and hugged the male. "I know I miss those days. We had a lot of fun." She turned her attention when she heard Barry clear his throat. "Oh Barry this is Stuart."

Barry had his arms crossed and was leaning on the wall nodding. "I met him befow when he was at coopew's. But never knew you two wived together." He felt a strong heat of jealously run threw his chest. The idea that he would be meeting an ex of Roxanne never crossed his mind. He also was feeling a bit invisible since a hot and sexy chick wanted to date him.

Stuart smiled. "Yea it was for the time I went to RISD her place was just over the bridge from there."

Roxanne nodded. "Yeah while he went to RISD he would come home and teach me a few tricks."

Barry felt the heat in his chest get stronger. "Oh I bet he taught you a few twicks."

Stuart rose a brow hearing the sound of jealousy in Barry's voice. "Wait; are you jealous of me living with her while I attended RISD?"

Barry snapped slightly. "What boyfwiend would be jealwous of meeting an ex?"

Roxanne quickly looked to Barry hearing 'ex', "Wait hold up, you think me and him dated."She gasped slightly seeing Barry's 'duh 'look. "Ew no offence to Stuart his a great guy but EW."

Stuart looked to Roxanne, "Normally I would say ouch to that comment but she is right Barry. She might have grown up in Rhode Island and the most I seen her was when I lived with her. But let's face it no matter how good looking she is I'm not dating a cousin."

Barry looked at the two of them. "Wait you two are welated?"

Roxanne nodded. "Yea Stuart is my cousin that is why he lived with me. "

Stuart nodded before looking to Roxanne. "I was wondering if you kind of wanted to do a family Christmas this year. I could come over spend the night we wake up in the morning and exchange gifts?"

Roxanne nodded then looked towards Barry. "I'm not sure if Barry will still be here but if his not or isn't, I don't mind you spending the night."

Barry shook his head when both of them looked to him. "Naw that's fine with me. As wong as I get Woxanne for the Chwistmas party."

Stuart smiled and nodded. "Then it's agreed. Thanks it would be nice to spend the holiday with family." He hugged Roxanne again and smiled. "I should head out anyway I just wanted to pop by to ask you if that would be ok. Also if you two are dating.. Keep her safe Barry she might not look it but she can be a bit of a wild one." He waved before heading out.

Roxanne closed the door behind Stuart and looked to Barry who was looking at her oddly. "What?"

"What is wight," he headed towards the bed room and sat on the bed debating on going back to bed or at less trying.

Roxanne fallowed slightly confused. "Wait what does that mean, 'what is right'?"

Barry looked to her as she stood in front of him. "Means what else don't I know about you yet."

Roxanne shifted her weight slightly. "Well there are a few more things you might like to know about me but I'm not sure."

Barry looked to her, "Oh and why shouldn't you teww me?"

Roxanne watched Barry slightly before letting out a soft sigh. "Slightly afraid of how you will react."

Barry laughed slightly. "What think I would become a wakdo like coopew?" He sighed seeing Roxanne shrug. "Twust me the worst I would do is use gas on you wike I did to coopew." He smiled seeing her smirk. He had told her the story of him putting helium in Sheldon's office while he did a radio show.

Roxanne nodded and looked down some. "Ok before I moved here I was a chef at a local sea food restaurant. And before that," she started to blush some since Barry was the first boyfriend she dated since her first job. "Before that I was a play boy model." She jumped slightly when he shifted closer to the edge of the bed.

"Come again?" he looked to her thinking he heard her wrong with what he said." Pwease want to make sure I heawd you wight."

Roxanne looked to him worried again. "I was a play boy model." She jumped slightly at how quick he dropped to his knees and hugged her legs with his head at hip level. She giggled softly as she placed her hand on his head. "And before you go and ask the playboy you have or had not sure what it is any more. But the playboys you had hidden in your room the last time I spend the night at your place. I was in them was near the end in them."

Barry pulled away slightly and looked up to her. "Wait you saying that you have been the staw in my wet dweams. And now I'm dating you?"

Roxanne giggled softly, "I don't know what is in that head of yours. But if those where the pictures and magazines I guess yes."

Barry places his head back on her hip and held her tightly keeping one arm around her legs and moved one hand up to her lower back. " You twuly are a goddess," He smirked up at her. "And youw mine," he playfully bit her hip like a puppy or kitten would with their toy before letting go.

Roxanne giggled as he bit her hip. "Hey don't do that." She giggled more as he placed his head back on her hip. "You're not going to let me go are you?"

Barry shook his head no still holding on to her legs and lower back. "Question, Why did you only thwee issues?"

Roxanne looked to him blushing some. "Cus it was enough for me to go into culinary school. So I could become a chef."

Barry smirked before playfully pulling her down into his lap. "I don't think I evew want to go back to my apawtment knowing this news. "

Roxanne giggled softly as he pulled her into his lap. "Well let's see how this time frame goes. If it goes well and we don't want to kill each other." She smirked seeing a sad puppy look almost on Barry's face. "Maybe we can talk about moving in. Cus we would have to talk about who's apartment we would be living in."

Barry smirked running his hand up her back. "Ok I will agwee to that. Onwy if I get to bwag to my co-workers I'm with an ex Pway boy."

Roxanne giggled again, "ok I agree to that." She then kissed him deeply running her hand over his cheek before slowly breaking the kiss. "But right now I got to get dressed and start my day. " She smiled as she pulled herself out of Barry's lap with him letting out a grown of defeat like a little kid who didn't get his way.


	3. New side

Barry sat at the table with his laptop open he shifted slightly to put his feet up on the chair across from him so that Roxanne could vacuum. He smile softly as Roxanne vacuumed near him. She had on a head set on so she was in her own little world. He jotted a few notes down in his note book near him before looking back to the laptop screen. It has been a week since he started living at Roxanne's because of construction. They only had one or two arguments over a few things but it wasn't something they didn't work out. Barry sighed letting his feet drop again to the floor as Roxanne finished vacuuming under the table and started to write a few equations down. Barry slowly moved his chair out before he stood up and headed to the kitchen. He knew the university was talking more and more about the Christmas party that was in five days. Normally he would be in a sour mood over it seeing the couples but this year was different.

"Hey Woxanne," He had a soda in his hand as he walked out of the kitchen.

Roxanne looked towards Barry after putting the vacuum cleaner away. "What's up?"

Barry smirked and leaned in the door way to the kitchen. "You got a dwess picked out for the Chwismas pawty yet?"

Roxanne walked towards Barry and shook her head. "I was going to wear one of my old dresses but I think I might go out and get something new." She ran her hand down Barry's chest as she walked past him and into the kitchen.

Barry smiled as he sipped his soda feeling her hand over his chest. "Alwight, Don't fowget we have to bwing something with us."

Roxanne giggled, "Got that covered going to make some homemade treats."

Barry looked back to her. "Wemember we have someone with peanut awwergies , So no fudge."

Roxanne smirked to Barry. "I can make normal fudge I just prefer peanut butter. And no I was thinking of doing my death by chocolate." She started to work on a few things for dinner.

Barry laughed slightly. "To bad it weally doesn't kiww. I know a few peopwe I would wove to eat it." He sat back at his table and wrote a few more things down in his note book.

Roxanne smirked to herself. "You know I'm kind of looking forward to this party. I can finally meet this cooper you keep complaining about."

Barry looked towards the kitchen. "Be pwepared fow a cwazy pewson."

Roxanne giggled, "So you keep telling me his crazy." She smiled as she worked on dinner thinking of the style of dress she should get.

Barry started to type a few things into his laptop and nodded. "Twust me on this," He finished what he was working on before saving and turning off his computer. He slid his computer and note book back into his work back before getting up to put it away to where he had been keeping it while he was there. He slowly headed into the kitchen to watch Roxanne cook. It was Thursday so the meal would only be for him since she had to head out to work on a few hours. He sighed slightly hating to eat by himself now that he been with Roxanne for a week. But every work Tuesday Wednesday and Thursday he ate by himself since that's when Roxanne worked. He knew she worked as a bartender/waitress at a friend's club while she looked for a good restaurant that specialized in sea food in Pasadena.

Roxanne could tell Barry was watching her and smiled, "I'll try to be home before three so we can have some time together tonight."

Barry laughed. "Wight with dwunks I doubt that."

Roxanne pouted looking to Barry, "We are opened from ten to one I might be able to slip out early. A few people owe me favors and if that falls threw I could just tell my friend that I can't work a full shift."

Barry smiled walking to her after she put dinner in the over. "Twust me I'll be fine." He kissed her neck softly wrapping his arms around her. He smiled as she shifted her body weight against him. He couldn't help but let a little chuckle out as he started to sing a snip it of one of her favorite songs. "Nevew wasted as sweet a poison as you have, you're an uwge that can nevew be cuwed, you're a bad wittle wove and I'm yours." While he sang he rested his chin on her head.

Roxanne giggled as he sang and placed her hands on his arms. "Less you're not singing my other favorite song."

Barry shifted and looked to her. "With that movie you have too many to know what ones are your favowite."

Roxanne smirked knowing Barry normally saw her lip sing. She slowly started to pull away from Barry singing. "Hello, hello, hello beautiful stranger, How familiar the danger, Slipping into the shadows. Tis true, tis true, tis true, Celebrities always do, Us and our shadows too, Us and our shadows. High stakes,  
Three shakes, No brakes, Triple the wager."

Barry couldn't help but let his jaw drop hearing her sing. He never imagined she would be able to sing so well. "Wow," Barry smiled to her and kissed her.

Roxanne smiled and kissed him back. "If you need anything you can text me and I'll respond when I can."

Barry nodded, "Alwight I'm suwe I will be alwight while you're gone."

Roxanne kissed him again before heading to the bed room. "Dinner will be done at six. I'm going to get ready and head out so I can help make sure everything is set up."

Barry looked to the oven and nodded some. "Alwight be safe."

Roxanne smiled started to change into her work clothes and smiled. "I'll be safe as I can love."

Barry smirked hearing her call him love. "Keep me posted on how things are going."

Roxanne walked out of the room wearing her bartending uniform for the club. "I will love."

Barry couldn't help but watch her as she slid her heels on. Roxanne's work uniform was a skin tight black skirt with a low cut shirt that showed off cleavage. Without knowing it started to lick his lips but paused with his tongue resting on his canine tooth when he noticed she was looking at him. With his tongue still on his canine tooth smiled in a sheepish way. "What?"

Roxanne giggled softly before picking up her purse. "Take a cold shower Barry," she kissed his cheek before heading out to go to work.

Barry watched Roxanne as she left before looking down and shifting his pants some, "Cwap."

Roxanne smiled as she mixed drinks for people enjoying the music and energy in the club. She look two three girls she was mixing drinks for and handed them the drinks. She handed the drinks to the girls in proper order as they ordered them.

"Thank you," one of the blondes said as she took her drink. "So how did that acting job go?"

"Oh my god it was so horrible," The other blond took a sip of her drink. "First I had to wait for three hours. And after the three hour wait I was told my hair wasn't red. If they were looking for a color they should have stated that."

Roxanne glanced towards the girls again. "I hate to eavesdrop but you're looking for an acting job?"

"Naw It's ok I was pretty loud. But yes but I haven't found anything yet."

Roxanne smiled leaning on the bar some. "Well I have a friend who is an independent film maker who's looking for the leading lady for his movies his working on. If you want I got his card if you want to give him a call. "

The blond bite her lip some looking to Roxanne."I don't know," she looked to her friends.

The other blond smiled sweetly, "Go ahead Penny what would be the worst could happen?"

Penny smiled. "Sure what the hell I'll take his card."

The last girl smiled watching the group, "This could be your lucky day Penny."

Penny smiled and nodded. "It just might Amy."

Roxanne pulled the card out of her purse and wrote her number on the back. "Here is the card I put my cell on the back so if you get it let me know."

Penny took the card and smiled then flipped it over and noticed Roxanne's name. "Wow Roxanne," She glanced to her. "That's a pretty name."

Amy smiled softly. "Did you know the name Roxanne is the name of Cyrano's love interest in the play 'Cyrano de Bergerac' that was back in 1897?"

Roxanne looked to her and bites her lip softly. "Shockingly you switch the nine and eight you have the year I was born."

Penny smiled. "Really? That is so weird."

The other blond nodded. "That is, oh I'm being so rude." She extended her hand towards Roxanne. "My name is Bernadette. And this is Penny and Amy"

Roxanne smiled and shook their hands as they extended them. "It's nice to meet you three."

Penny smiled and sipped her drink. "Hey I know this seems sudden but tomorrow all three of us where going to do some shopping for a dress for a party we are going to next week. Would you like to join us?"

Roxanne giggled softly. "Sure why not I need a new dress myself any ways."

Bernadette smiled. "Great I hope you join our little crew it would be nice to get someone new with us."

Amy smiled and nodded. "We have great fun and it will be rather interesting to hear some of your input to things we talk about."


	4. Chapter 4

Barry walked through the cafeteria of the university carrying a salad and a soda. He smirked when he saw the crew at the typical table and headed past. He smirked and stood near the table. "Hewwo," he smiled to the group as they looked at him.

Howard looked to Barry oddly, "Hello Barry."

Sheldon looked to Barry and crossed his arms. "What brings you to our table?"

Barry smiled and looked to them. "Just thought I would ask you guys who you awe bwinging to the Chwistmas pawty?"

Leonard shifted some to look at Barry shocked he was being nice for once. "Well I'm bringing my girlfriend Penny."

Howard leaned back some. "Well my wife no question about it."

Sheldon looked from everyone to Barry. "Well I don't see why it is any importance but I'm bringing Amy."

Raj sighed softly. "I'll be going by myself yet again."

Barry smirked and looked at them. "Wow you aww have cwapy company."

Howard looked to him with his mouth open slightly before sitting up. "Oh and pray tell who you are coming with, a lone again like the many past parties?"

Barry laughed at Howards comment. "Weally? I will have on my awm a sexy ex pway boy modew."

Howard smirked assuming it was a lie. "Oh really what years and months was she in the magazine."

Barry smirked placing his salad and soda down on the table and leaned in so only the table could hear. As he spoke he looked to Howard. "Issues Octobew, Novemberw and Decembew of 2009, She was twenty two. She is stiww smoking hot, sexy, and fine. Now she is mine."

Howard pulled out his phone and started typing things up. "Yeah we'll see about that. Know her name by any chance or you pulling this out of thin air too."

Barry pulled out his iphone , "I will do one bettew." He started to look for a picture threw his phone while Howard put the phone back in his pocket. He found the picture and turned his iphone towards Howard. There on his phone was a picture of her in sexy skunk costume (well minus the hat) with her hair up in the way it always was in her play boy shoots.

Howard and Raj both gasped seeing the image. Howard looked to Barry as he put the phone back in his pocket. "How the hell did you get her to agree to be your girlfriend? You drugged her didn't you?"

Barry picked up his salad and soda. "I will teww you one thing," He smirked starting to head towards the door. "No dwugs where used."

Raj looked to Howard. "How does a knob like him get a goddess like that?"

Leonard looked towards the way Barry walked. "I still say drugs where used. We'll have to wait 3 more days to find out."

Howard nodded. "She had to be, she was the most popular model. She was only shown in three of their magazines then poof she disappeared. There where letters sent every month asking where she went."

Raj went to take a sip of his water but paused. "Wait if millions of men has seen her naked then what makes it so special to date her?"

Howard shook his head no, "See that's the thing with her. She was always in some bikini. She was the most dressed in it yet the most popular. So really in this case Barry is the only one.. Assuming they.. You know.. To see her naked."

Raj nodded, "Oh now I get it."

Roxanne smiled as she walked into the mall seeing it decorated for Christmas. She headed to the small waterfall where the girls told her they would meet up and smiled seeing them waving to her. She froze slightly when she got close and was hugged tightly by Penny.

Penny smiled while hugging her. "Thank you so much I called your friend and went to see him. And he gave me the part thank you soo much Roxanne."

Roxanne giggled when Penny let go. "I'm glad to help the both of you out."

Amy smiled watching Penny let Roxanne go. "Seems like Roxanne here will be our groups good luck charm."

Bernadette smiled and nodded. "Yeah I mean she came and Penny got a Part in a movie. Wonder what other luck she will bring us."

Penny smiled. "We will wait and see what comes as she spends time with us."

Roxanne giggled, "Never been a good luck charm but there is a first for everything. Any way lets go shopping and since I helped Penny. I'll pay for our outfits."

Penny smiled and headed to the shop where she normally got her dresses so she and the girls could pick out their dress. Roxanne smiled helping pick a black fitted cocktail dress for penny, while Bernadette got a red glitter glam mini dress, and Amy got a black classic shift dress. Penny and Bernadette picked out a Rema-Red Pleated dress for Roxanne. Roxanne smiled as they shopped for shoes enjoying time out with girls who were not models. It had been a long time since she had time with girls who weren't bitching about everything. Before she knew it time seemed to have passed by and she was on her own again. She smiled when she was on her way home and thought to stop off a Stuart's shop to see how his shop was set up since she hadn't been to his store yet.

Roxanne slowly walked in to the store wearing her skinny jeans and fitting t-shirt. She paused went all the guys looked up from what they were doing and stared at her. She ran her fingers threw her hair as she looked at them seeing a deer in a head light look.

"Umm.. Hello?" She felt her anxiety starting to kick in when the guys just kept staring at her. She started to yell slightly, "I'm a girl I read comics, I like hellboy, get over," When the guys kept staring she yelled louder. "Stuart," She knew he was the only one who could help with her anxiety since Barry wasn't there.

Stuart quickly came out form the back and smiled seeing Roxanne. "Hey it's nice to see you for a change," he walked over to her and hugged her and pulled away some. "Oh I don't know if you have the new hellboy issue but issue twenty seven just came out. It's still in a the box I could go get you an issue if you like."

Roxanne smiled to Stuart since he pulled her out of her anxiety, "Oh that would be great also do you have any Princess Nuala figures?"

Stuart paused trying to think which was in the back stock. "I think I do. I also think I have prince Nuada too." He smiled placing his hands on her arms. "Let me go look see what I have in the back for Hellboy."

Roxanne nodded and smiled, "Alright and thanks Stuart." She smiled watching him disappear into the back room. She looked to the floor feeling the guys still staring at her.

Stuart smiled coming back after a while. "Alright I got you a Princess Nuala, Prince Nuada, Hellboy issue number twenty seven and." He smiled handing her a sketch book. "If you're still into drawing, a Momaiji cover sketch book. Never really sold and knowing you like the character and you're the year of the rabbit."

Roxanne smiled and nodded taking the sketchbook. "I do still draw not as well as you but, and I have been looking for a new sketchbook so I'll take it too. Thanks Stuart." She handed him money for her stuff.

Stuart smiled and shook his head as he put the money in the cash register. "No need to thank me, what else are cousins for?"

Roxanne hugged Stuart over the counter and kissed his cheek, "Happy family moments and to bring some one's mood up when they are down."

Stuart smiled patting Roxanne's back before she pulled away. "Very true, We still on for the whole Christmas thing?"

Roxanne nodded. "Yes we are but I and Barry will be late we got a Christmas Party on eve so I'll make you something for dinner and leave it in the oven so it stays warm for ya."

Stuart smiled packing Roxanne's things in a bag. "That's very nice of you Roxy. And don't worry I'm use to being alone so I'm sure I can keep myself entertained while I wait."

Roxanne smiled and took the bag as Stuart handed it to her. "Alright and I'll leave some blankets and stuff out for you so if you want to crash on the couch you can." She kissed his cheek before heading out of the store.

Stuart smiled watching her leave but lost it when he noticed all the guys staring at him as if he betrayed them, "She's my cousin."

Roxanne smiled heading into her apartment with her new dress, shoes, and her bag from the comic book store. She smiled seeing Barry sitting on the couch with his back to her and a head set on. She walked past him heading to her bed room knowing he was too wrapped up in the game he was playing to notice she came home yet. She unpacked her bags putting her new dress and shoes in her closet and put her bag from the comic book store next to her dresser before heading back to the living room.

Barry sighed as he spoke to the players in his game. "What is wrong with you? I said Wost souw was on youw back."

Roxanne smirked when she was behind the couch again watching Barry play his Age of Conan. She bit her lip softly before leaning over and licking up his neck. Before pulling back she playfully bit his neck near his head set.

Barry's actions paused as she licked his neck and smirked. "Hewwo," he spoke in his 'sexy tone' before putting his laptop down and removing his head set.

Roxanne smiled still remaining behind the couch but wrapped her arms around Barry. "How was your day?"

Barry smiled placing his hands on her arms. "Was good, But now it's wonderful."

Roxanne giggled softly, "Oh really?" She kissed his neck and smiled."I'll let you go back to your game. I just wanted to let you know I'm home."

Barry glanced to her. "Naw just pwaying with a few idiots. I'm good with you the way you awe." He smiled to her as she giggled.

Roxanne smiled. "Well I was just going to sit on the floor and play with a few toys."

Barry smirked speaking in his sexy tone again. "Could always sit on the floow and pway with me," He looked to her with a sly smile. He smirked more when she shook her head no. "I pwomis to pwovide houws of entewtainment."

Roxanne slowly pulled away from Barry. "I'm going to go start dinner."

Barry playfully grabbed her wrist. "I pwomis I'll cwean up any mess," He smiled to her in a sly way again.

Roxanne shook her head no again as she slipped her wrist out of his grasp. "I'm going to start dinner." She went into the kitchen.

Barry was still leaning like when he had Roxanne's wrist but his arm was over the couch arm. "You know you want to pway with me." He leaned back on the couch fixing his pants some muttering to himself. "At wess I know I do." He looked towards his computer seeing his head set then towards the kitchen. "Cwap," he shut his laptop not realizing the group he was playing with heard his conversation.


	5. Chapter 5

Barry sighed as he worked in his lab. He had his suite coat hanging on the back of his door with his tie. He knew he wouldn't have any time to head back to Roxanne's after work. He looked towards the clock before he went back to his experiment. The cafeteria was already cleared out for the Christmas party already. He smiled to himself knowing that Roxanne after the party will be the talk of the labs. He sat in his chair and closed his eyes wishing time would hurry up.

Leonard walked with Howard down the hall after going out to get lunch. "So you think Barry is telling the truth with all the play boy model stuff?"

Howard shrugged slightly, "Not sure myself. Part of me wants to believe it but the other half is saying his just trying to one up us."

Leonard nodded. "That does seem his style. But what if he is right, don't models have the high class life. Like everything is focused on them and they want what they want?"

Howard nodded, "Basically every popular girl in school. Maybe in this case Barry sees it as him being lucky that he has her. And she is just using him to get back at a boyfriend or something."

Leonard smiled, "That does sound about right. But the only problem is how she will act. We know that girls who are better looking tend to act like an alpha and we are all beta that are lucky to be in there shadows."

Howard sighed. "Well guess that is the approach we should go then." He smiled before heading back to his office while Leonard entered the lab he was working in.

Penny smiled walking into the cafeteria with Leonard and smiled. She looked around seeing every one walking around. The room was decorated with a tree with gifts underneath while there was lights and tinsel lining the room. Bernadette and Howard walked in shortly behind them. Amy let out a small gasp when she saw the room decorated. She noticed a familiar face and nudged Penny.

Penny looked to Amy, "What?"

Amy pointed towards the corner. "Isn't that Roxanne?"

Penny looked and smiled. "Oddly enough it is," She glanced towards Leonard. "I'll be right back." She head towards Roxanne with Amy and Bernadette.

"Hello Roxanne," Bernadette smiled.

Roxanne smiled to the girl. "Hello what brings you here?"

Amy smirked, "Our boyfriends. Why don't you come over and meet them."

Penny smiled and nodded. "Yeah Leonard heard all about you it would be nice for him to meet you."

Roxanne smiled and nodded. "Alright," She fallowed the girls back to where the guys where.

Penny smiled and stood next to Roxanne. "Leonard I like you to meet Roxanne. Roxanne is the one who got me my job on the movie."

Leonard smiled extending his hand towards Roxanne and smiled. "It is very nice too meet you. And I'm glad that you got Penny a job thank you so much."

Roxanne smiled shaking Leonard's hand. "It was no problem and it is very nice to meet you too."

Bernadette smiled and looked to Roxanne. "Roxanne this is my husband Howard. Howard this is Roxanne."

Howard much like Leonard extended his hand. "It's nice to meet the new member of the girl's gang."

Roxanne smiled and shook his hand as well. "It's nice to meet you as well."

Amy smiled taking a proud stance. "And this is my boyfriend Sheldon."

Sheldon looked to her but didn't extend his hand, "Hello."

Roxanne smiled sweetly. "Hello Sheldon."

Penny smiled and looked to Roxanne and smiled. "The curls in your hair are so cute."

Roxanne smiled sweetly to Penny. "Thank you very much Penny."

Leonard looked to Roxanne slightly and smiled. "I don't mean to sound rude or anything but. Why are you here? I mean I know Penny came with me but you."

Barry walked into the cafeteria putting his suite coat on. He had on his pale gray tie and purple shirt on under his gray coat. He smiled seeing Roxanne but lost his smile seeing her near Sheldon and crew. He fixed the collar of his coat then walked towards Roxanne. "Hey Woxanne sowwy I'm wate. Got wrapped up in the wab."

Roxanne smiled to Barry, "No problem."

Howard looked from Barry to Roxanne then nodded when Raj whispered in his ear. "No your right she doesn't look like her play boy pictures."

Bernadette and Penny looked to Howard, "What?"

Roxanne spoke before Howard did. "For three months I posed in a playboy was in a bikini. I only did it so I could get the money to go to school to become a chef. And True I had a tone of make up on. I only ware some make up now a days when I go to social events. "

Barry smiled, "Even without make up you awe even mowe beautifuw."

Roxanne smiled sweetly to Barry then looked to the group. "I'm sure you all know Barry."

Penny nodded. "Yea I little too well, Oh my god your name is Roxanne." When she noticed the odd looks the group was giving her, "Sorry something just clicked in my head."

Barry turned his odd look to Penny to attention towards Roxanne. "Any way Woxanne I would like to intwoduce you to Pwesident Siebewt. " He smiled when Roxanne nodded an alright and looked to the rest of the crew. "See you water woosers." He started off in the direction where he saw the president last with Roxanne fallowing.

Penny watched them walk away shaking her head. "I have no clue why she is with him."

Howard nodded in agreement, "yet the only question on all of our minds is .. How?"

Amy watched how most of the group minus Sheldon nodded. "Perhaps this is an experiment we girls can try to solve, by having girl's time out and taking her along."

Penny nodded in agreement. "Would be interesting to see why she is with him."

Barry smiled while president Siebert told Roxanne about how the university worked. Barry couldn't help but smile. Roxanne wasn't just beauty but she was brains too, not that she would want a job in the field but she knew more than most girls with her looks did when it came to the different field in science. He glanced towards Sheldon and his crew who seemed to be talking about something before turning his attention to Siebert when he heard 'Barry here is working on a new way to use plasma as energy' and smiled when Roxanne looked to him.

"Well it's twuly in the works. Still have a few pwoblems to work out," He smirked softly when Siebert took more interest. "That's the weason I was held up in the wab."

Siebert smiled to the two. "Well you two go and enjoy yourself I have a few people I would like to check up on."

Roxanne smiled and nodded. "It was nice to meet you again." She watched Siebert walk off and turned to Barry. "What would you like to do now?"

Barry just smiled and went to introduce her to other people he worked with. Time seemed to fly by and before they knew it they were heading home. Roxanne had opened the door and took off her heels and smiled when she saw Stuart look over his shoulder from the couch. Barry head in and headed to the bed room to change out of his dress clothes.

Stuart smiled when Roxanne sat on the arm of the couch. "It's all done did it while you were out. Then I started to look thru your cards." He held up a page in the binder with cards of the mystic world of ka'a. "I'm shocked you don't have any of the foxlings."

Roxanne sighed. "I haven't found a pack with any of them in it."

Stuart smirked slightly looking to her. "Well you know I could hook you up with some. And if you want we could be partners next tournament that if Will doesn't want to pair up."

Roxanne smiled and nodded, "That could be fun. " She turned her attention towards Barry as he walked out of the bed room in his normal jeans with a t-shirt. "I'm going to go get dressed so we can do our traditional movie before bed."

Stuart nodded watching Roxanne head to the bed room. "I'll be here." He looked to Barry as he sat next to him. "Have fun?"

Barry sighed. "woads, I think I pissed off hawf of the univewsity but it was well worth it."

Stuart looked to him closing the binder in his lap. "For someone proud of that you seem quite down."

Barry looked to Stuart before glancing at the bed room door. "Well it's mowe the fact that two days ago I found out the constwuction is done. Woxanne told me to at wess stay tiww after Chwistmas. But the twuth is I wather stay here. To teww you the twuth I'm so use to hew being awound that when she spent the night with a fwiend. I was going nuts without hew hewe."

Stuart nodded. "Well less you got to piss people off by bringing Roxanne with you."

Barry smirked as Roxanne came out in pj's and sat between him and Stuart. "so twue."


End file.
